Functional tricuspid regurgitation (FTR) is governed by several pathophysiologic abnormalities such as tricuspid valve annular dilatation, annular shape, pulmonary hypertension, left or right ventricle dysfunction, right ventricle geometry, and leaflet tethering. Treatment options for FTR are primarily surgical.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,475,525 to Maisano et al. describes a method that includes implanting at least a first tissue-engaging element in a first portion of tissue in a vicinity of a heart valve of a patient, implanting at least a second tissue-engaging element in a portion of a blood vessel that is in contact with an atrium of a heart of the patient, and drawing at least a first leaflet of the valve toward at least a second leaflet of the valve by adjusting a distance between the portion of the blood vessel and the first portion of tissue in the vicinity of the heart valve of the patient. In one configuration, a proximal end portion of a longitudinal member is shaped so as to define one or more engaging elements (e.g., hooks or barbs), which are coupleable with the struts of a stent member in order to maintain the tension applied to a longitudinal member for remodeling the tricuspid valve.